


no sé qué título poner :(

by blessedbymicky



Category: crisdres - Fandom
Genre: M/M, crisdres
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbymicky/pseuds/blessedbymicky
Summary: Cristian por fin tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Andrés en persona en Barcelona... durante las mejores vacaciones de su vida.Esto es una colección de historias breves que narran pequeñas escenas de este viaje. Son totalmente ficticias, aunque puede que algún día lleguen a hacerse realidad :)





	1. La plaza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andres/gifts).



> Dedicado a ti, Andrés. Espero no asustarte mucho sjjsjsksjk

_Primer día. Lunes._

El teléfono había marcado el punto de destino justo enfrente. Cristian y sus amigos estaban en una plaza poco concurrida, al lado de una fuente que había en el centro. Eran las seis y pico de la tarde y hacía buen tiempo. Llevaban mochilas a la espalda, como buenos turistas que eran, y él se había dejado el pelo algo más largo que de costumbre y se había afeitado el día anterior, antes de partir. Se había puesto una camiseta blanca, pero aun así no era capaz de soportar el calor de Barcelona.

Andrés estaba debajo del toldo de una heladería, resguardándose del sol. Llevaba una camiseta con franjas blancas y rojas, y también cargaba con una mochila a la espalda. Vio a una persona corriendo hacia él, y otras tres más que le seguían.

Nada más verlo, Cristian extendió sus brazos y ambos se abrazaron. Andrés apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Después de un ratito, se separaron.

— H... Hola... ¿Qué tal estás? —dijo Cristian.

— Bien, bien —se rio Andrés—. Que alto eres,  _wow._

— Bueno... no es para tanto, tú sí que eres alto... Ay, se me olvidaba.

El chico hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que se acercasen.

— Chicos,  _este é Andrés_. Andrés, estos son Sara, Jorge e Inés.

Después de saludarse todos, Inés empezó a hablar, dirigiéndose a Andrés.

— Nos habló de ti estos días —dijo ella, señalando a Cristian—. Es increíble que os hayáis conocido por Twitter y seáis tan amigos.

— Sí, bueno... somos novios. —respondió Andrés, riéndose.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sois novios?  _Uf eu esto non o sabía_.

— Sí, a ver... No sé cómo explicároslo... Digamos que... somos novios gracias a Internet —dijo Cristian. Estaba tremendamente nervioso.  _¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora?_ —. Aunque ahora que nos hemos conocido —dijo, mirando directamente a Andrés—, creo... creo que nos lo pasaremos muy bien esta semana en Barcelona —sonrió.

Cristian posó su mano encima del hombro de Andrés. Este se acercó y dejó un beso en la mejilla del otro chico.

— UwU —expresó.

— Bueno... ¿no queréis ver la ciudad? —exclamó Andrés.


	2. El reloj

_Segundo día. Martes._

Después de haber pedido un par de pizzas y de ver una película de calidad cuestionable, los chicos se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá. Cristian y Andrés habían ocupado el sofá pequeño, y los otros tres el grande. El chico rubio descansaba sobre el regazo del moreno, el cual se había dormido sentado y con la cabeza echada para atrás.

Era la una y veinte cuando Andrés despertó. Se acordó de que aquel no era su apartamento. Estaba pasando aquella semana en Barcelona en casa de sus tíos y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a explicarles que se había quedado hasta esa hora rondando por la ciudad.

Rápidamente, pero con la mayor cautela posible, apartó la cabeza de su amigo y fue a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich de jamón y queso. Se lo tomaría y luego volvería a casa.

Cuando cruzó por el salón para ir hasta la puerta, oyó un ruido.

—  _mhfgmh_... —se quejó Cristian—. And... ¿Andrés? ¿Ya te vas? —murmuró.

— Sí... mis tíos estarán preocupados —susurró.

— ¿Saben... —bostezó—... que estás aquí?

— Sí, se lo he dicho.

— Entonces no te preocupes, fijo que están bien... Quédate, por favor.

— Pero...

— Por favor —el chico suplicó.

— Bueno... de acuerdo.

Andrés se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

— Pero con una condición.

Poco después, estaban los dos tumbados, sin camiseta, sobre la cama de una de las habitaciones del apartamento. Hacía mucho calor y había una mínima iluminación, que provenía de la calle.

— Pues se ha quedado buena noche —soltó Cristian.

— Sí  _ajajajaj_  —dijo Andrés.

— Andrés.

— Dime.

— Tengo el reloj ahí... justo ahí, en la mesita —había un reloj de muñeca.

— ¿Y?

— Pues... que no te lo voy a poner en la oreja como tu último  _crush_  —el chico soltó una risa y se colocó las manos por detrás de la cabeza—. Quedan cinco días para que... bueno... quizás no nos volvamos a ver más. Tú vives en Madrid y yo en el culo del mundo y tal...

Andrés se giró para mirarle.

— El tiempo pasa... muy deprisa, casi siempre... —se lamentó Cristian.

— Pero estamos aquí, ahora. Eso... es lo que importa —Andrés empezó a acariciar el pecho del otro—.  _Hagámoslo_. No esperemos más.

— ¿Qué? Ah... sí, bueno... nunca... nunca lo he hecho.

— ¿Nunca? ¿Con nadie?

— No... No sé si saldrá... bien...

— Bueno... no te preocupes, déjame a mí...

Andrés se acercó para darle un beso en los morros. Después, cogió el móvil y empezó a sonar  _7 rings_ de Ariana Grande.

— Va a ser la mejor noche de tu vida —le susurró mientras se deslizaba por encima de él.

Poco a poco, le fue bajando los pantalones al chaval.

_I see it, I want it._

_I want it, I got it._


End file.
